Life After You
by Noyu123
Summary: In a world where vampire are exist, Tony and Gibbs are both vampires, both of them mated when they were young but doesn't remember. Future Mpreg! don't know when! but It will be! Tony/Gibbs slash, don't like, Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In a world where vampires are exist, Tony and Gibbs are both vampires, both of them mated when they were young but doesn't remember it and the two of them doesn't know that the other is a vampire.

**Time:** End of season 7

**Warning:** Slash, , Mpreg, supernatural, m/m sex, future violent or near, anyway I will put a warning every chapter! :D

**Author note:** Second fic! Hope it will be good and interesting, it's totally, almost AU, Tony&Gibbs are agents in NCIS and Tony's mom isn't dead, one last thing – English is not my first language, I am looking for a beta! :D sent me a PM if you want!

**Characters**: Gibbs, Tony, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Leon, Plamer (maybe) and Ducky, some OC

**Rating**: M

Thanks This Ren for the beta! :D

**I do not own NCIS or any characters except OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Life After You<strong> (name is a song by Daughtry)

_30 years ago:_

_"You can't do this! You can't force me to mate with someone that's so young!" Gibbs declared, looking at his Pack Leader defiantly._

_"He is your mate. You don't choose your mate, Leroy, and you don't have to be with him now, but you will someday. Mates always find each other, even if they don't want to," said the Pack Leader._

_"He's too young for me, AND I'm not gay!" Gibbs snapped, angrily._

_"You are a vampire. We fuck anything that moves, regardless of gender," the Pack Leader responded. "Look, live your life however you are planning with that Shannon-"_

_"Don't speak about her like that! I don't give a shit-" Gibbs tried to defend the woman he loved, but he was cut off by his leader before he got the chance._

_"I think you need to follow a direct order, Marine!" The Pack Leader thundered. "Yes I know you plan to join the military." He took a moment to calm himself before continuing with, "I'll tell you what Leroy, you live this fantasy life you're dreaming of, but eventually you will meet and be with your mate…__want proof? You will forget about this conversation and he is too young to remember so…you will be with him Leroy!"_

_"Fine!" Gibbs cried and stormed out the door, the Pack Leader watched him and with his vampire's power, he made Leroy forget out this conversation_

* * *

><p><strong>Present time:<strong>

"Tony, stop!" McGee whined, trying to take a cover from the papers Tony was throwing at him.

"Stop what? I'm cleaning!" Tony responded cheekily, sitting bent over in his chair to continue tossing the papers at his partner.

"You aren't cleaning! You're-" McGee suddenly zipped his lips suddenly.

"What happened, McGeek? Cat got your tongue?" Tony smirked, standing up and looking at McGee.

By the look in his partner's eyes, Tony knew he was busted. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Tony asked and McGee nodded in the affirmative.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing?" Gibbs barked, and Tony turn around to explain himself to the boss.

"I was cleaning boss. I missed the trash. Won't happened again!" Tony tossed the paper behind him, making a perfect dunk into the trash can.

Gibbs only response was the inevitable head slap that made Tony cringe.

"Sorry boss," Tony was quick to apologize, and he picked up the papers and put them in the trash.

"We have no case, yes?" Ziva asked, smiling at the exchange she'd just witnessed.

Gibbs sat down at his desk and nodded before saying, "Go over cold cases until we get something."

Gibbs focused on his computer but his mind couldn't have been further away. Again, just as everyday he came to work, the smell had overwhelmed him. Everybody had a smell- sweet, weird, tasty in a way- but the smell that radiated off of Tony was nothing like he'd ever smelled before. Something not human. He didn't smell like a vampire, though. It was close, but not…right.

Tony was not human, Gibbs had concluded that a long time ago, but he looked human. That didn't tell him much though- hell, Gibbs looked normal too! What bothered him wasn't the fact that Tony looked normal, but rather that his Senior Field Agent was something that Gibbs couldn't place. Of course, there was the possibility that he just didn't want Tony to be human because of his own feelings for the younger man. He was consumed with a desire to find out exactly what Tony was.

Tony, on the other hand, thought about nothing other than going home that night. His mother was coming to see him, and while she came every Friday, it was always a pleasure to be in her company. During her last visit, she'd hinted at an important conversation she wanted to have with him this week, and it only increased his excitement further.

A couple of hours later, when no case had come in and the work day was coming to a close, Gibbs sent everybody home.

When Tony arrived at his apartment, his mother was already waiting for him with dinner on the table. She looked beautiful, as always, with her long brown hair, green eyes and floor length black dress

"Mom, you look as beautiful as ever," he smiled at her before kissing her cheek.

He stopped to put his gun in the safe and his bag in the corner before taking a seat at the heavily laden table and flashing his mother another smiling.

"Honey, I need to speak to you," his mother began, sitting opposite him. "I recently spoke with our Pack Leader concerning you."

"You did? What did he want?" Tony wondered, shocked at the revelation. It had been a long while since he'd heard anything from their Pack Leader.

"He needs you to mate with your mate. He told me that someone as special and rare as you needs protection, and the only way for you to remain safe is for you to mate," Veronica explained, fixing her green eyes on his handsome face.

"I don't need protection!" Tony shook his head, "and, seriously, if I knew who my mate was, don't you think I would have done something by now? I didn't get to meet my mate when the decision was rendered because the Pack Leader said he didn't want to meet me! I know I'm a special vampire! I know that my mate would be lucky to have me, but I do not need his protection!"

"Yes you do!" Veronica insisted, concern for her sun etched across her beautiful face. "A gun can't kill the vampires that will try to impregnate you with their child against your will! You need your mate for that. Now, I can tell you who he is, but- he is outside already. Why don't you join us, Agent Gibbs?" Her soft voice rose upon speaking her last sentence, calling the man in question, who appeared in the doorway after only a moment.

"Boss? Mom? What's going on?" Tony demanded, looking between the two people. Confusion was an understatement.

"I don't know, Tony. I thought you said your mother was dead?" The usually collected Gibbs was looking a bit ruffled, as he evaluated the two people in DiNozzo's kitchen.

"Well technically she is dead," Tony replied with a wave of his hand, "but forget about that! You- you're my mate? Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at his boss for a second before demanding, "why didn't I know that you're a vampire?"

"I didn't know that you were my mate, Tony," Gibbs insisted, ignoring his second question before asking the one thing that had been bothering him since he'd met the young man so many years before, "why do you smell different?"

"I'm special. I can get pregnant," Tony answered the question with ease, and the look of shock that crossed Gibbs face was priceless.

"Now, now, let me explain," Veronica interrupting, looking between the two men, who were both still in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter, hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Life of Survival

Thanks for the reviews and the favorites! didn't think that people will find it intrenting! thank you all!

Warning: Not much, none, I think.

I do NOT owe NCIS, I wish I did.

Thanks to **This Ren** for the beta :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Life of Survival**

_One hour Ago:_

_Talk to him? Follow him? _Gibbs ultimately decided to follow him home and talk to him. After all, he didn't want to kill Tony before he had the answers he needed.

Gibbs drove to Tony's house without pause. The lights were on, telling him that his senior field agent as home. Using his accelerated vampire hearing, he tired to listen to the conversation, but had no success. Why couldn't he hear what was going on?

"Why don't you join us, Agent Gibbs?" The unfamiliar feminine voice called from inside the apartment, catching him off guard.

Gibbs hesitated only for a moment before he got out of the car and walked up the cement path to the front door. Entering without knocking, he saw a woman he wasn't familiar with sitting with Tony at the table.

"Boss? What are you doing here? Mom? What's going on?" The look on Tony's face was a mixture of shock, confusion, and anger. He was very clearly on the verge of freaking out.

"I thought you said your mother was dead?" Gibbs said instead of answering the question directed at him, his eyes staying on the elegant woman across the room, who was watching him carefully as well.

"Well, technically, she is dead," Tony told him, glancing between his boss and mother, "but forget that. You- you're my mate? Why didn't you tell me?" Just as Gibbs was about to admit that he hadn't known, Tony connected a few dots in his head and demanded: "Wait! You're a vampire?" Tony's eyes were wide with surprise.

"I didn't know," Gibbs shook his head, before turning the questioning onto his senior agent. "Why couldn't I tell that you were a vampire? You're smell, it's-"

"I'm special," Tony replied. "Rare. I can get pregnant."

The admission left Gibbs in a state of shock. Pregnant? Vampire? Tony, the man he'd known for years, who had puzzled him for years with a scent that was both alluring and mysterious, was not telling him what he'd expected to hear. He'd come over intent upon finding out what exactly Tony was, and while he'd learned that, he'd also found out much more than he'd expected. It was mind boggling.

"Now, let's just take a deep breath and I'll explain everything." Veronica tried to ease the tension and anxiety in the room. "Sit down here, Agent Gibbs." She patted the seat of a chair between her and Tony, and Gibbs slid into without thought.

"Mom, what's going on?" Tony demanded, a hysterical edge to his voice.

"I know that you both must have a lot of questions for me, but let me speak for a moment," Veronica implored of them. "Anthony is very special. His type is very rare among us Vampires."

"I know," Gibbs snapped impatiently. "I've done my studies just as every other vampire has."

Veronica shot him a dirty glare before saying, "using the ancient magics of our species, we were able to discover that Anthony is the key to creating one of the most powerful vampires the world has ever known. From him, a very powerful, very special, vampire child will be born."

"Why couldn't I smell the vampire in him?" Gibbs demanded, needing to know why Tony had been able to keep his secret.

"He is a Rare vampire, and that calls for a need for protection- for camouflage, Agent Gibbs. His masked scent keeps him safe from those who might seek to harm him. When it is found out that my son can give birth to a baby with unbelievable powers, those who may seek to hurt him will try to lay a claim to him and his child," Veronica explained.

"This is ridiculous!" Tony said in response. "I don't need protection because, as special as I may be, nobody is going to try to hurt me. I can take care of myself!"

"I've already told you, Anthony. You are underestimating their power. They will abduct you, and they will rape you! You are no more than a pawn to them. You have the ability to give them what they want, and they will stop at nothing to get it!" Veronica hissed at him, losing her patience with her stubborn son.

"Why weren't we told that we were mates?" Gibbs wondered, pulling her attention away from Tony so the rest of his questions could be answered.

"You were told," Veronica admitted, "but our Pack Leader used the ancient magics to wipe the memory from your mind. You did not accept the appointment, and you fled with another. Anthony was young, and the memory faded over time. It is important that you know this now though. It is important that you accept it. If you keep running away, the consequences will be dire."

The look on Tony's face said that he wanted to say something, but he remained silent. Gibbs figured the statement would have only earned him a head slap anyway, and didn't push it.

With a sigh, Veronica finally pushed herself away from the table. "It is getting late, and I must return home. I will return next week. Please, no matter what he says Agent Gibbs, protect him. He is much to stubborn for his own good."

She showed herself out, leaving both Gibbs and Tony sitting at the dining room table in shocked silence. It was all so much to take in...

"I don't need protection, Boss," Tony said, after a moment of silence.

"Without Vampires after you, you need protection, DiNozzo," Gibbs shook his head at him with a slight grin.

He couldn't help but feel that this wasn't so bad, and if he really thought about it, it wasn't all that shocking. In all of the years he'd known Tony, there has always been something between them- some kind of force that drew them together. It was for that reason that Gibbs had taken so long to investigate Tony's scent. Part of him hadn't wanted to learn that Tony wasn't the human he was pretending to be. He hadn't wanted to lose him had it turned out that Tony was dangerous.

"Point taken," Tony muttered, glancing at the table beneath his hands, tracing a grain in the wood with a long finger. "You don't have to protect me, Gibbs. I know you aren't attracted to me. I know you don't love me."

It was very clear from Tony's tone and slumped posture that his Senior Field Agent had felt the same pull that he had. The same yearning. The same craving.

"Tony, I'll have your six no matter what," Gibbs assured him, standing up and moving to kneel beside the younger man, setting a comforting hand on his thigh, conveying to him that his feelings were mutual.

Tony smiled a small, sad smile. "I don't want this...this responsibility. I can keep hiding. They haven't been able to track me since I left Baltimore. I'll be fine."

Gibbs,without hesitation, lifted the hand from Tony's thigh and gave him a quick smack to the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Tony demanded, rubbing at the spot gingerly.

"For being stupid," Gibbs replied with a half smile.

Tony fixed him with an intent stare. It was unusual for Gibbs to act so caring, but there was also that feeling of rightness- of normalcy. Of course, that could have just been because he'd been dreaming of Gibbs for years- fantasizing about making love to him, and being happy with him. Those feelings made sense with the revelation that they were mates.

"Gibbs, you know what mating entails, don't you?" Tony asked, unsure of everything that as going on.

Mating was intense, and while they'd been drawn together for years, and Tony had always wanted more from the older man, he'd never gotten the same vibe back from Gibbs. Would he be up for mating? Would he want to do this with him?

"Of course I do," Gibbs chuckled. "I'm not new at this."

Tony cracked a grin as he realized how he'd sounded. Finding out Gibbs was a vampire had shocked him- the inability to track scents being a drawback that came with his special ability- and he's failed to take into consideration that Gibbs had been living this lifestyle longer than him.

There was just one thing that Gibbs wasn't ware of, and Tony took a deep breath through his nose before opening his mouth to tell Gibbs what would happen the moment they mated.

"My mother forgot to mention that the minute we mate, my scent won't be masked any longer," Tony admitted. "Vampires will be drawn to me, and the those who wish to use me for their own greedy agendas will know exactly where I am. Life will become about survival and fighting them.

He was scared. While Gibbs had so far seemed to be open about taking him as his mate, Tony wasn't sure how he was going to take this bit of news. He was going to become a walking target, and he while he was sure that he could protecting himself from the flood of impending vampires, he couldn't believe that Gibbs would want fight for him.

Rubbing a thumb along Tony's cheek, Gibbs whispered, "I think you'll be worth it."

"Boss, I-" Tony wanted to say something, to really press the issue of what Gibbs would be giving up, but Gibbs lips didn't let him.

The kiss was incredible. Their lips worked in synch, and their tongues battled together in a never ending dance. They explored and tasted each other until the need for air forced them apart. They rested their foreheads together, and both knew what was going to come next. The feelings rushing through them were welcome, and too strong to be ignored.

"Mates always love each other, no matter what," Gibbs murmured. "We don't need to worry about having baby right now, but we need to mate."

Tony nodded, knowing that Gibbs was feeling the same way he was. There was no way they could stop at this point. There was no way they could pull back. The need to mate was overwhelming.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! please read and review! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Mating and Danger

Thanks for the favorites! Review and alerts guys! :D hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Warning: M/M sex, blood.**

I do NOT own NCIS

Thanks to **This Ren** for the beta :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Mating and Danger**

"Gibbs…Boss…Wait…" Tony pleaded.

He couldn't breath. Gibbs had him pressed against the wall, kissing him passionately, and as wonderful as it was, Tony couldn't help but feel like he was giving in too soon. Just an hour ago he'd been against mating at all. Gibbs pulled away from him, though caged him between his arms.

"Are you sure you want to mate me? Maybe we shouldn't do this. What with all the head slaps you give me, I really shouldn't want to mate with you!" It was halfhearted, and they both knew it.

"You done?" Gibbs wondered, one eyebrow cocked, and Tony nodded, "then get on the bed already!"

Tony looked at his boss, future mate…lover..?

"Seriously, Gibbs! We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I won't be upset," Tony pressed the issue, though he didn't really feel like going through with pulling back.

Gibbs sighed and in the next second Tony found himself lying on the bed with the older man on top of him.

"Point taken," Tony smiled.

"Good. Now, do you want to do this?" The look in Gibbs eyes told Tony two things- Gibbs would stop if it was what he really wanted, but he'd be highly disappointed.

"Are you kidding? I've waited for this forever! I mean, not that I knew you were my mate and not that I was fantasizing about you or any thing...nope, that's not true at all! You know, this reminds me of this movie I saw-" Tony was rambling, but he couldn't stop.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, managing to grab his attention and stop his words.

"Yes, Boss?" Tony gulped.

"Don't call me 'Boss' in bed. We still have to work together after this, and if every time you open your mouth you give me a hard on, we'll never get anything done. Now shut up," Gibbs said and with that, his lips were on Tony's again.

Tony sighed into the kiss happily, and wrapped his arms around the older man. His mind was still a bit muddled, but he tried not to think about the implications of what they were doing. Gibbs obviously wanted this- wanted him, and they would deal with the fallout later.

Soon they were lying naked on the bed, their clothes discarded around the room in no particular order. Gibbs was kissing him again- kissing lips, and his face, and his chest, and his arms. The heat of his lips made Tony feel like he was going to melt with each one.

"Tony, everything will be alright," Gibbs whispered against his ear at one point, and Tony knew that Gibbs knew that he was afraid.

"I know," Tony had resonded.

"Where's the lube?" Gibbs asked as he pressed kisses against his lower abdomen, precariously close to Tony's throbbing erection.

Tony reached into the drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom, prompting Gibbs to ask, "why the condom? I can't give you any diseases."

"I don't want to get pregnant," Tony reminded him. "We're doing this for the mating, not to have a baby."

It was painfully obvious that there was a story behind Tony's desperate need to not get pregnant, but he was happy that Gibbs didn't push the issue. There was plenty of time to talk about that after they'd mated. He forced his way away from unpleasant thoughts just as a lubed up finger pressed inside of him, eliciting a gasp.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd done this before," Tony moaned in pleasure, as Gibbs worked his finger in him.

"You want an ass-slap, Tony?" Gibbs responded with a grin.

Tony shook his head, displaying his fangs for Gibbs to see. With all the pleasure, there had been no way for him to keep them hidden. He couldn't wait for Gibbs to make love to him- to mate with him. A second finger was inserted into him, and Tony groaned again.

When Gibbs removed his fingers, Tony felt a little empty, craving more. He licked his fangs slowly as Gibbs put on the condom and lubed himself up.

"I'm ready! God, fuck me! Bite me! Make me your mate!" Tony moaned, needing it as Gibbs entered him.

Gibbs fangs had completely descended by the time he was fully inside of him, and Tony tilted his head to the side to give Gibbs better access to his neck.

"Do it, Jethro, please," Tony begged, wrapping his legs around Gibbs waist, effectively pulling the older man deeper inside of him.

Tony moaned as Gibbs bit into his neck, and suckled at Tony's blood. He stroked Gibbs hair, running his fingers through the gray strands as he enjoyed the sensations coursing through his body. Gibbs thrusts were hard and deep, hitting that sweet spot within him and making him moan while the feel of the man's mouth sucking at his neck made him want to explode from pleasure.

Finally, with his heart pounding, Tony flipped them over so he was on top. Gibbs forced his mouth away from Tony's neck, licking at a trickle of blood that flowed freely from twin puncture wounds.

"You taste amazing," Gibbs panted.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Tony assured him before kissing Gibbs and enjoying the metallic taste of his own blood on the man's lips.

Than he was riding Gibbs, laying his hands on Gibbs chest for support as he impaled himself over and over on the man's hard erection.

After a few more thrusts, Tony couldn't stop himself from sliding down Gibbs body, so their chests pressed together, forcing Gibbs to expose the precious piece of neck that he sought, and sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. The burst of flavor tasted like heaven on his tongue, and he lapped at the blood without a care in the world.

Their bodies were covered in blood and sweat, and their moans were loud and filled with passion and need. The feeling of change was subtle, but there. There was a connection between them, like a bridge between two people that created two halves to one single entity. They'd bonded on another level, mated, and those feelings of protectiveness and love increased exponentially.

"God, Jethro. I'm going to come! I can't hold back!" Tony moaned, releasing his hold on the man's neck and sinking his fingernails into Gibbs biceps.

"Let's come together," Gibbs agreed, flipping Tony onto his back and increasing the speed of his thrusts. "Together."

With one final thrust, Tony let himself explode with a cry. When the last moans had died down, leaving them panting and sweaty, Tony tried to catch his breath. It was a moment before Gibbs pulled out of him and settled beside him on the bed, allowing Tony to rest his head on his chest. They remained silent as they caught their breath and reveled in the new feeling of singularity that coursed through them.

"That bite is going to be there forever," Tony broke the silence, tracing a hand around the puncture marks he'd inflicted upon Gibbs neck. "We'll need to figure out a way to hide it from the team."

"They won't see it," Gibbs assured him, letting his own fingers dance over the puncture wounds on Tony's neck that were still weeping a tiny stream of blood.

"I don't want to run again," Tony admitted after another beat of silence. "I love my job Jethro. I love the team. Abby will go crazy if we both take off."

"Who said something about leaving?" Gibbs responded. "Anybody who wants to get to you is going to have to go through me."

Tony reveled in Gibbs statement. He'd been against Gibbs protection before, but now it didn't seem like such a big deal. It seemed natural that Gibbs would protect and defend him from anybody who might chose to hurt him- just as he would do for his new mate.

"You should move in with me," Gibbs said, and Tony nodded without comment.

All mates lived together, and Tony couldn't even bear the thought of being away from his mate for any longer than was necessary.

"Why don't you want children?" Gibbs wondered after another short while of silence.

Tony thought about what he'd say for a few moments before taking a deep breath and letting Gibbs in on the secret. "If I ever was to have a child, it would never live a normal life. It would constantly be in danger. Somebody would always be after it to use for their own selfish purposes. I don't want to lose a child...not again."

"Again? You were pregnant once?" Gibbs sat up, forcing Tony to roll off of him, and Tony instantly regretted saying anything about it.

"No-no boss," Tony shook his head, trying to take it back but knowing it was useless. "I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna enjoy this night with you. Please?" He was begging, and after a moment, Gibbs face and eyes softened.

"Don't worry about, Tony," Gibbs told him, lying back down and pulling his mate close.

As he snuggled into Gibbs chest, Tony knew that while tonight they would enjoy each others company and the newness of their bond, he would have to tell Gibbs the whole story.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

_Meanwhile in New York:_

He was sitting in his fancy arm chair, a book propped open in front of him, when he caught a whiff of that smell. That oh so amazing smell that he'd been yearning for for hundreds of years. Tossing the book aside and standing up, he rushed the window and threw it open to invite more of the tantalizing aroma into the room. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he envisioned what that smell entailed for him.

"Finally, another," the man purred, closing his eyes to further his enjoyment. "This time- this time, he will be mine! He will become the father of my child!"

Against the darkness of the house, all that was visible was a pair of bright red irises.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy the chapter! please read and review! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Murder in Home

Sorry about the wait, my new and awesome beta had a little work and she beta-ed all four chapthers :D You are wellcome to read! Now my computer is dead, so I can't write the chapter 5, it will take a little while, sorry about that! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warning: Blood

I don't own NCIS.

Thanks to **This Ren** for the beta!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Murder in Home<strong>

Tony woke up at 6 the next morning, disappointed to find himself alone in bed. Pushing himself up, he rubbed at his bleary eyes in an attempt to clear them and his sleepy brain.

_Maybe he went to work without me,_ Tony considered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching out his long arms and legs.

He brushed his teeth before jumping into the shower for a quick scrub down. As he rubbed the shower gel over his muscles, dispelling the sticky residue of dried blood and sweat, his fingers grazed across the bite mark on his neck, and the previous nights events ran through his mind. He couldn't quench the small trill that went up his spine at the realization that this was real- he and Gibbs had mated.

After his shower, and feeling like he was walking on clouds, he returned to the bedroom with nothing more than a towel slung around his hips. He was almost startled to see Gibbs stripping the bloody sheets, blankets and pillows from the bed and tossing them into a pile on the floor.

"I thought you left," Tony admitted sheepishly.

"I went to find clean sheets," Jethro told him, moving closer to Tony and kissing the prominent bite make on his neck- the evidence that they were now and would forever be mates.

"Are you going to burn them later?" Tony wondered, though he already knew the obvious answer.

"Yep," Jethro nodded, kissing Tony's neck again.

"I have an idea," Tony said, slipping his hands down Gibbs torso to wrap around his hips and a suggestive smirk playing across his handsome features. "Let's play for a little while. I don't think my boss will mind if I'm a little late today."

"I think your boss is going to be in a very good mood this morning," Jethro agreed, kissing Tony forcefully, turning him around, and pushing him onto the bed.

Before they could really get in anything more than a few passionate kisses and gropes, Gibbs cell phone, which had been lying on the bedside table since the night before, began shrilling loudly.

"Don't answer it," Tony pleaded as Gibbs moved lower, pressing kisses against his neck and chest.

After a while the offensive ringing stopped, but Tony's phone started to sing it's usual tone that meant somebody from the office was calling.

"Damn it!" Tony swore loudly, pushing Gibbs off of him to fetch the phone, knowing whatever was going on, it must have been important. He couldn't help but growl into the phone, "this had better be good, Abby."

She launched into an explanation before Tony was mentally prepared for the onslaught. "I tried to call Gibbs but he isn't answering his phone! He always answers his phone! What if he's been kidnapped? What if he's been in an accident? What if he's dead? Why is he breaking his own rules? He knows I don't like it when he breaks his own rules!"

"I'm sure that if Gibbs isn't answering, there's a good reason for it. It's still early. He's probably in the bathroom or asleep or something," Tony tried to calm her down. "There's no need to panic after one missed call. Give him a chance to call you back. What's so important anyway?"

"There's a body in your area!" Abby was still freaking out, despite his best efforts to sooth her.

"Where? I don't hear any sirens or see any lights," Tony glanced towards the bedroom window, which conveniently faced the street, but all he could see was the glow of the street light and a bit of early morning gray light.

"No! No! No! There's a body at NCIS! In the bullpen!" Abby cried.

"I'll call Gibbs and we'll be right there," Tony assured her before hanging up the phone and turning to his mate. "There's a body in the bullpen."

Gibbs was crossing the room before Tony could fully comprehend that he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, standing up and tossing his phone onto the half made better.

"Home, to change," Gibbs called over his shoulder. "Get dressed. Your boss will be pissed if you're late!"

"Boss! It's not fair! What am I gonna do with this hard on?" Tony whined, following him into the living room and to the front door.

"I'll see you at work, love machine," was the response, before Gibbs pecked his lips with his own and disappeared into the gray light of the early morning.

"Bastard," Tony muttered before he turned back towards the bedroom to get dressed.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS**

When Gibbs stepped off the elevator, he was confronted by an irate Abby, who had her arms around him before he could take more than two steps out of the metal box.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! I thought you were kidnapped or you were angry with me or something! You can't not answer when I call you! You broke your own rule! Not nice Gibbs!" Abby gushed.

"Abby, I could never be angry with you. I was busy when you called," Gibbs assured her, patting her back, while evaluating the people milling about not far away from them. "I had a long night."

"You..had long night last night?" Abby pulled away from him with an eyebrow cocked and a grin on her face. "Who is she? Is she a red head?"

Before he could answer, the elevator behind them dinged, opening to reveal Tony, Ziva and McGee in varying states of disarray. McGee, always eager, was out of breath from his rush to get there after the early morning call. Ziva hadn't showered or changed out of her work out clothes after that morning's run, and Tony looked delicious as always with his face lined with worry.

"'Bout time you got here," Gibbs growled at them, getting a jumbled pile of words from each to explain themselves.

Gibbs had to whistle to quite the three younger agents, and their comments ceased instantly. He nodded at the crime scene, taped off and still milling with people who had arrived before them to protect the scene from being contaminated.

"Get to work," he told him when all they did was stare.

All three jumped and with a quick, "yes, Boss!" headed for the bullpen.

Abby gave him another quick hug before she disappeared into the elevator, headed downstairs to her lab to await the evidence that would be coming in very shortly.

The good thing, Gibbs deduced as he ducked under the yellow crime scene tape, was that he didn't have to show his badge to get in. Everybody protecting the crime scene and evaluating from the sidelines all knew who he was.

"Jethro!" Ducky greeted as he knelt down beside the ME and the dead body- a man he was unfamiliar with. "I'd say good morning, but I doubt this poor fellow here is having a very good morning."

"Probably not," Gibbs agreed, snapping on his gloves. "What can you tell me?"

"He hasn't been here long. An hour," Ducky said, waving about the liver probe he'd pulled from the body.

"Agent Gibbs!" Vance's voice was not welcome at that exact moment, and Gibbs sighed as he stood up to face the doctor.

"Director," Gibbs nodded at him.

"What the hell is a body doing here?" Vance demanded.

"If you let me do my job, I'll be able to figure that out and let you know," Gibbs replied.

Vance stared at him for a moment with a scowl before turning and heading back for the stairs, clearly angry. Gibbs wasn't sure what the man had expected from him- he had just gotten there!

"McGee!" Gibbs barked, and the man in question turned to him, ready.

"Identity," McGee nodded, pulling out a small fingerprint scanner from his bag.

"Ziva!" He turned to their only female teammate.

"I will bag and tag," Ziva nodded.

"Tony!"

"Shoot and sketch," Tony replied, holding up his camera.

"Petty Office Jackson, 26," McGee was saying as Tony took his first picture of the body, but Gibbs didn't have time to comment before Ducky was motioning him over.

"Jethro...you should look at this," Ducky said, holding the side of Petty Office Jackson's head to the side to expose his neck.

Gibbs bent down to look at what was being called to his attention, and was nearly shocked. The two, bright red puncture marks stood out brightly against the pallor of the dead Petty Officer's skin. They looked angry and swollen despite the fact that they'd stopped weeping blood an hour earlier.

"He was bit," Tony whispered, but the spooked look on his face lasted only a moment before he covered it.

"Like a Vampire?" Ziva questioned, looking up from a bag that she was writing on, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Abby's going to be beside herself," McGee pointed out.

Gibbs didn't need to be told what was going on- this was a message for him and Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D please read and review! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Lost of The Past

Hello guys! :D thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! :D

Warning: Minor Death character.

Really sad chapter - you may want to get the gun and shot someone XDDD

Thanks to **This Ren** of the Review :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Lost of The Past<p>

_14 years ago:_

_A six months pregnant Tony was frustrated as he sat in his house, his big belly bulging as he argued with his mother._

"_Mom, I know it's dangerous. I know that they want to take the baby from me, but I can protect it! I really don't understand why you think I'm not strong enough to protect my baby!" Why did she constantly think of him as weak?_

_Victoria looked at her son with pity in her eyes and said, "I know Anthony. I know you can protect this child, but you can't protect it by yourself! You're pregnant and after the baby is born you will be weak! How are you supposed to protect yourself and this child before your strength returns?"_

_"I can ask for the help of our leader," Tony responded._

_"Anthony, you can't and you know that! He will tell you to stay, that running is a bad idea. He might even try to persuade you to give the child to him in order to protect it" She pointed out before continuing with, "it's not even the child of your mate- just the product of a one night stand. I really wish you would stop going to those damned clubs!"_

_"How did you- never mind. I really don't want to know how you know," Tony declared, struggling to stand up from his chair before declaring, "I will protract my baby myself, whether you like it or not!" _

_Not wishing to say more, Tony stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him and disappearing into the dark night without bothering to say goodbye or tell his mother where he was going. She doubted him, but he would prove her wrong._

_**A year later:**_

_"No! Please, don't! She's just a baby! Please!" Tony couldn't stop the tears from slipping from his eyes and falling down his cheeks._

_Trapped in that dark room, all he could see were the red eyes of his captor as he said, "she is not the child of you and your mate, is she?"_

_"No!" Tony cried desperately, wishing he could see the beautiful baby girl held in the bastards arms. "She isn't. She's not so powerful. She's of no use to you. Please, just give her back!" He could only beg the man to return her to him, praying that because she didn't have the power he so desperately wanted to steal, he would hand her over unharmed._

_"No," the man shook his head, dashing Tony's hopes. "I think you need to be taught a lesson. This child is not the one that I seek, and you're right, she is useless to me. I want you to think about that the next time you decide to displease me again."_

_Tony could just barely make out the silhouette of a stake clasped tightly in Red Eyes hands, and his heart plummeted._

_"Noooooo!" Tony screamed, struggling to free himself from the chains that bound him tightly and prevented him from saving his precious daughter. _

_On many occasions over the last few months, Tony had begged his beautiful little girl to stop crying so he could have a few moments peace, but at that moment, he didn't want those screams to stop. When they did, it was like a piece of himself vanished with her._

**Present:**

Tony sat alone in Abby's lab, memories flooding his mind. Finding that body, he couldn't help but feel that everything had had happened before was about to start all over again, and he wasn't so sure he couldn't handle it a second time.

After they'd processed the scene, Ducky and Mr. Palmer had taken the body downstairs to autopsy and they'd immediately gotten started on the investigation. McGee, Ziva and Gibbs were currently upstairs, but Tony had needed a moment alone before he could join them.

"Tony, what are you doing here? Are you ok?" Abby's eyes were wide from the shock of seeing him as she entered her lab and set a large evidence bag on the stainless steel table. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm fine," he said quickly, standing up and rubbing at his cheeks to erase any evidence that he had, in fact, let a few tears falls while he'd relived past events. "I'm sorry Abs. I just need a quiet place to think. I'll let you work."

Abby stopped him before he could leave the lab.

"I'll tell Gibbs about this if you don't tell me what's going on," Abby threatened, her hands on her hips and a stern glare on her face.

Her sisterly concern and threat wouldn't usually have concerned him, but he was in no mood for it right then.

"It's nothing, Abby. It's nobody's business but my own. Leave it alone," he snapped at her before storming out of the room wishing he'd risked the janitor finding him in a supply closet rather than going to Abby's lab.

* * *

><p>"Jethro! Just in time," Ducky said as Gibbs walked through the doors of autopsy with his usual briskness.<p>

"You got a cause of death for me, Duck?" He responded, all business.

"Exsanguination. The poor man had barely any blood left in his body. It's truly frightful when you think about somebody draining somebody completely of their blood, like a vampire. This reminds me of the time I was in-"

"Duck," Gibbs sighed, not in the mood for one of the man's long winded stories.

"Well yes, my apologies, Jethro. I didn't find saliva around the wound, no sign of a struggle, which is odd. One would think that he would have fought against his attacker, but there are no defensive woods on the body. I've sent a blood sample to Abby to check for a trace of anesthetics," Ducky explained, circling the body as he spoke.

"Thanks," Jethro called over his shoulder as he left the room, headed for Abby's lab to see if she had anything for him yet. He stopped for a Caf-Pow on the way.

He was not surprised to find, when he entered the lab, a set of vampire dolls sitting around Abby's computer. He turned down the always blasting music, and Abby immediately turned to face him.

"Gibbs!" She exclaimed with glee before seeing the Caf-Pow and rushing over to him to receive the caffeinated beverage.

"You got something good for me?" He asked her with a grin, holding the large cup out of her reach.

"Don't I always? Every time you come down here, I got something! Even if it's not related to the case!" She was desperate for her treat, but he wasn't giving in.

"What have you got that's related to the case Abs?" He prompted her.

"All the blood belong to the PO. There are no useable fibers on him, but I did find some sand in his pants and I'm running it right now," Abby replied, the words coming out in a nearly unintelligible rush.

"Nothing else?" He wondered, cocking an eyebrow as if saying she hadn't earned the Caf-Pow just yet.

"Tony was here earlier, while we were upstairs. He was sitting in here all by himself, crying," Abby tattled desperately.

Gibbs handed her the Caf-Pow without another word, concern for his Mate becoming his primary concern.

"DiNozzo was crying? Abs..."

She mistook his concern for disbelief.

"It's true! I swear! When I asked him what was going on he got all pissy and told me that it was nobody's business," Abby assured him.

Shacking himself out of his concern, he was already halfway out the door when he called to her, "find out where that sand came from!"

He set his next destination for the bullpen.

"How the hell did that body get in here?" He demanded from his agents as he breezed into their work space.

"I don't…know," McGee spoke up, attacking Gibbs attention. "I reviewed the security footage. One minutes there's no body, and the next it's there, but there's no movement on the tape."

"Figure out how the hell that body got here!" Gibbs snarled a him, before turning to look at Tony, who was sitting at his desk with a glazed expression on his face.

"DiNozzo!" He barked, but got no answer from him Senior Field Agent."DiNozzo! Hello! DiNozzo!"

With narrowed eyes, he moved closer to Tony's desk, concern, impatience, and anger surging through him at his agents lack of attention.

"Ya, Boss?" Tony jumped as Gibbs slammed a fist against his desktop.

"Conference room. Now!" Gibbs snapped before turning and heading for the elevator.

Tony pushed himself up with a sigh and followed Gibbs down the hall and into the elevator. The doors slid shut, but they moved for only a few seconds before Gibbs hit the emergency stop button and they were plunged into darkness.

"What the hell Tony? What's wrong with you?" Gibbs asked, his voice gentle with only the slightest bit of an edge.

"Nothing, boss," Tony shook his head. "I was lost in my thoughts. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize-" Gibbs started to say, but Tony cut him off.

"Sign of weakness," his mate finished the sentence.

Gibbs let the edge in his voice dissipate as he set a hand against Tony's cheek and asked, "what's going on? What's wrong?"

"It's happening all over again!" Tony let the dam burst, his eyes becoming moist. "The bastard killed my daughter and now that he's sensed I've mated, he's come back to take the next one. To take OUR baby." The tears he'd been fighting to hold back began to slip down his cheeks. "He killed my daughter because she wasn't as powerful as he wanted- because she wasn't OURS! She was just a baby. Defenseless against him, and I couldn't protect her."

Gibbs instantly pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his callused hands up and down Tony's back in an effort to sooth him and stop his tears.

"It's not going to happen again," Gibbs assured him, whispering the words softly into Tony's ear. "If he thinks I'm going to let him anywhere near you, he's going to be sorely disappointed. You're mine. He can't have you, or any children we might have."

"I want to kill him," Tony swore, clinging desperately to his mate.

"I know," Gibbs murmured, feeling the sentiments himself. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting With a Stranger

Sorry I didn't update sooner! I had very bad case of writer block! XD Now I hope I'll get more time and update sooner!

Hope you'll enjoy the chapter! :D

Thanks for **This Ren** for the awesome beta job! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Meeting With a Stranger<p>

"I am telling you McGee! Something is wrong in here! It is not like DiNozzo to act like this," Ziva declared.

"I have no idea, Ziva!" McGee defended his lack of knowledge, irritated with her temper. "If I had any idea, I'd tell you, but I DON'T KNOW!"

"Guys! I found something!" Abby called, racing down the stairs so quickly that the two agents in the bullpen were almost afraid she'd fall. "Is Gibbs in the elevator?"

Both McGee and Ziva nodded in confirmation.

"With DiNozzo," McGee elaborated when Abby sent him that look that demanded more information.

"With Tony?" Her entire demeanor changed, and whatever she was planning on telling them was pushed aside as she asked them, "am I the only one who thinks something is going on with Tony?"

"Am I the only one who thinks that the three of you should be working?" Gibbs voice unexpectedly cut through their conversation, and McGee and Ziva hurried back to their desks. "What have you got Ab's?"

Abby ignored the prompt for information, instead turning to Tony, who had slid into the chair behind his desk. "If there's something going on, you should tell us, Tony. We love you. We're your family."

"Abby," Gibbs growled, signaling that she needed to get back to the task at hand.

Knowing not to disobey Gibbs, Abby turned back to him with a sigh.

"There were no drugs in his system, which means he was awake when the vampire bit him. You know it's totally awesome we have a vampire-killer. Meaning a vampire that kills humans and not a human that kills vampires…You know, it's against the law for a vampire to kill a human, so this guy must have been desperate. I wonder if he's hot. Vampires are usually hot." The glare that Gibbs sent her way ended her rambling, and she rung her hands as she said, "anyway...I got back the analysis on the sand. I wasn't sure at first if I'd be able to pinpoint its exact location- I mean, it could have come from anywhere on the Potomac, but there was a component in it that narrowed down the search field. Because of polluting in the river during the 70's, a small section on the western bank was exposed to a certain chemical set. It's the same chemical set I found in the sand. It couldn't have come from anywhere but there. I sent the coordinates to your cell phone."

"Good work, Abs," Gibbs nodded at her, before catching everybody in the bullpen off guard with, "now everybody go home.

"What? Why? But it's a fire case!" Ziva demanded.

"Hot case, Ziva. It's a hot case," Tony corrected her as he shuffled some papers around on his desk, not bothering to question the order from their boss.

"That's what I meant!" She snapped at him in response.

"I said, go home. Get some sleep. Fresh minds will be able to interpret this lead better, but for now we've got nothing. Go!" Gibbs snapped, and in about thirty seconds flat the bullpen was empty of all but himself and Abby, who was standing in front of his desk, hands on her hips, and a determined expression on her face.

"What, Abby?" Gibbs asked as he began to get his own things together, craving another coffee.

"You know what is going on with Tony, don't you?" Abby demanded, and Gibbs nodded, but didn't say. "Well, what is it?"

"It's not your business, Abs. If he wanted you to know, he'd tell you himself," Gibbs refused, and he brushed passed her and out of the bullpen before she could argue any further.

NCIS

After picking up a coffee from his usual place, Gibbs headed back to his house. When he walked through the door, he wasn't surprised to find Tony sitting on the couch. Before he could even greet his mate, the younger man started talking.

"I will have to face the monster someday, I know it. It's just-I always thought that if I didn't find my mate, things would be easier. That he wouldn't come looking, but...I mean… I don't know what I mean! I love you, and I love this, and I'll love any baby we might have, but…" Jethro put a finger against Tony's lips, successfully putting a stop to his scattered thoughts and words.

"Tony, everything will be ok," Jethro assured him, pulling the younger man into his arms in an attempt to comfort him. "Come on. It's been a long day. Go on up to bed."

Tony sighed, nodded his head, and started for the stairs. "Are you coming?" He asked when he got halfway across the room and he realized that Jethro wasn't following him.

"Boat," Gibbs shrugged, and Tony nodded in acceptance before following orders and leaving the room.

Upstairs, Tony sat on the bed, his arms wrapped around his long legs that were drawn to his chest, and his eyes on the large window in front of him. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, wrapped around the traumas of the past and the fear that he'd have to relive that brutality again.

_I don't want to__ risk everyone__ I care about__.__ I don't __want to __let the__m die because this bastard is looking for power-__ power he can't get without taking someth__ing that will be important to me-__ somet__hing that was important to me. __He killed my baby because she wasn't ours...He killed he__r because she wasn't powerful enough. __I want__ children, but__ I don't want to risk their anymore lives. They wouldn't deserve that._

Taking a deep breath, his path suddenly clear to him, Tony released his legs and stood up. Quietly, knowing Gibbs would be listening for any sounds of distress, he managed to slid the window open and step up onto the sill. Without second guessing, he jumped, landing on the ground with a soft thud, and raced off down the street.

NCIS

Gibbs allowed his hands to work on the boat while his mind worked on the case, and the location of the sand. He had sent his team home because he didn't want them to check it out. Humans shouldn't be getting involved with vampires. They stood no chance against the monster, and as his friends, he didn't want to see them hurt. The bastard had already hurt his mate enough.

Knowing it was better to check out the coordinates Abby had sent him sooner rather than later, Gibbs left the sanding block on his work bench and headed up the basement stairs. Once standing on the first floor, he immediately knew that Tony wasn't in the house.

He knew where Tony had gone without needing to think too hard. The location- Abby had announced it to the entire bullpen. In a hurry to find his mate, Gibbs bypassed his car and took off on foot. Running would be faster anyway.

NCIS

The River was swollen and angry when Gibbs arrived, the waves appearing to attack the rocks and boulders that made up the edge. The house that was his destination was old, but sturdy. Everything was dark outside but he felt that someone was there.

"Agent Gibbs, I must say I'm surprised to see you here, tracking me without back up." The masculine voice was familiar, but he couldn't but his finger on who it belonged to. Moving towards the door, hand on his gun, he stopped when the voice said, "don't come in. Not yet…and you know that gun is useless. It can't hurt me."

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs tried to quail his fear and rage. Where was Tony? He couldn't sense him, but this bastard was a menace. Who knew what kind of magic he was capable of using.

"There's no need for fighting just yet. We can have a conversation, can't we? Did you like the gift I left for you? I thought it added a bit of…je ne sais qois…to your office," the familiar voice gloated.

"Next time it'll be your body in my bullpen," Gibbs snarled, but the man just laughed.

"Did your mate tell you about his daughter? You know I was most happy to kill her. She was weak. Useless. She would have been a waste of my time. The baby that's created by you and your mate will be stronger. Worthy," the voice mocked. "Tony, soon, will be pregnant with your child, and when that time comes, I will take him, and he will serve me, and the baby will be mine."

The voice was laughing again, and Gibbs had had enough. He burst through the door of the house in a rage, intent on taking out the bastard who threatened the life of his mate and future child, but the place was empty. In the dim light, he could make a large empty room, devoid of furniture and completely clean except for a large blood stain in the center of the room.

Tony wasn't there, but that made no sense. Gibbs had been sure that this was where Tony was coming. Where could he possibly have gone?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please R&amp;R :D<strong>

**Translation:**** Je ne sais qois - I don't Know**


End file.
